


Ben is alive (again).

by orphan_account



Series: Ben getting what deserves One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ben is alive, Five is a good brother, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben becomes part of the land of the living (again).
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Number Five | The Boy, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves
Series: Ben getting what deserves One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916911
Kudos: 19





	Ben is alive (again).

**Author's Note:**

> This is neat new series that I've decided to write because Ben deserves the world. (or to at least be able to interact with it lol)

Ben hears a knock on his door. "Come in." He says simply. Klaus is sitting on a bean bag chair, whilst attempting to balance a pencil on his lip. He looks at the door as Five enters the room. "What's up, Five?" Ben asks, somewhat surprised to see him. Five had locked himself in his room, only coming out for Coffee and Bathroom breaks. When anyone asked what he was doing, he'd only supply a simple 'It's an important project.' As an answer. The more Ben eyes the boy, he realizes how disheveled he is. His hair is a mess, he has dark circles under his eyes, which alludes to the fact that he, in fact, had not slept wink, and his academy uniform looked like it had seen better days. "Well, as you know, I have been working on an important project. It took a while to complete, but its finally complete." Five runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. "I have a way for Ben to come back to life." He informs the two. They both perk up. "Well, what do you mean? How does that work?" Klaus asks. "Well, I explained a couple months back, when I first arrived, that in order to get here I had to project my consciousness forward into a quantum state version of myself that existed across every possible instance of time. I realized, that with a couple tweaks to the math, that I could do the same for Ben." Ben sits there in shock. He can't believe it, the thing he'd longed for, is actually possible? He wants to quiet the small part of his brain that insists that this is a prank. Klaus and Five made this all up just to get his hopes up. They wouldn't do that, they know how sensitive a subject you being dead is. He realizes that they've both been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. "So, is that something you'd be interested-?" Before Five could even finish his sentence, Ben cuts him off. "Yes! Of course!" Klaus has a large grin his face, reacting to Ben's excitement. Five softly smiles. "Alright, I'll have the portal setup in 2 hours." He turns to leave. "Five?" Ben calls out to him. "Thank you so much." Five looks down, clearly blushing at Ben's heartfelt-ness. "No problem." He then leaves the room.

After two hours of Ben being extremely excited, they meet Five in his room. "Okay, so, all you have to do is walk through this portal, and you will be in your physical form." Klaus puts a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You'll be fine Benny Boy." Ben shakes his body a little bit, as if to shake himself free of a spell. What's the worst case scenario? It doesn't work? Sure, he'll be disappointed, but he can take it. He slowly walks through the glowing blue portal. It feels weird, to say the least. It's like he has no skin, yet he wants to touch everything? It was a surreal experience, he could see the other side like it was right there, and yet it felt so far away? It was almost a struggle to push himself through the other side. Once he got out, it was definitely different than before. He could...feel. It had been so long since he'd actually felt! Hot tears spill down his face out of joy. Most people would want to stop crying, but he hadn't cried in over a decade. It felt amazing. He immediately pulls Five and Klaus into a hug. "It's been so long.." Klaus laughs. "You enjoying yourself, bentacles?" Ben lets go of them both and nods his head. He can't help but smile widely. "Thank you so much, Five." A couple hours pass, and Five remembers something. "Oh, I called a family meeting for tomorrow, to y'know present Ben. That's okay, right Ben?" Five looks over at him. Ben nods. "Yeah, of course! They'd probably be happy to see me, since I'm like, not dead?" He was very excited to actually be able to interact with his family. Sure, Klaus could make him corporeal but, it'd only last for 2 hours tops. He knew that tomorrow, that would all change.


End file.
